


High School!Geraskier Au

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, High School AU, M/M, definitely not a fic, essentially this is like, i swear i can map out a whole book but god when it comes to writing anything i draw a blank, more of a story map for a fic, this is so freaking long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: Also not really a fic.  It's more like I planned out all the events in a fic someone else could write and that I'd enjoy reading but can't write myself.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Kudos: 52





	High School!Geraskier Au

high school au where geralt and jaskier were neighbors in elementary/primary school. vesemir adopted geralt lambert and eskel because he had been friends with their parents and they all died in some sort of accident that vesemir barely survived. he took them all in but as a result geralt was quieter than most young kids. jaskier doesn’t know any of this but when he moves in next to geralt he sees eskel and lambert wrestling while geralt is sitting by himself on the sidelines and goes to talk to him. jaskier talks enough for the both of them and geralt is annoyed but the more he sees jaskier the more glad he is for not feeling so alone.

at some point in elementary school jaskiers family moves away and he goes to tell geralt crying (at this point definitely friends with lambert and eskel but in that way where if siblings tease your friend you stand up to them) and geralt can’t understand him through tears so he hugs him and jaskier cries harder because geralt doesn’t say much but he does say “i’ll miss you” and jaskier will miss his best friend who would always sit with him at lunch and go along with his monster hunting games at recess even if he tried to sing to all the monsters while geralt would occasionally point out monsters weren’t very nice and geralt will miss having someone who didn’t need him to talk constantly because his words seemed to have left with his parents who he doesn’t remember well but now he just can’t seem to voice things but jaskier never cared and always talked about so many things and jaskier asks his parents if geralt can spend the night one last time before they move and they do and in the morning geralt cries when jaskier leaves with his parents but they promise to write each other

jaskier of course sends dozens of letters constantly all filled with the new people he’s meeting and the classes and who he likes and who he doesn’t and that he misses geralt but geralts letters don’t have much in them because once jaskier leaves he finds no one in class really wanted to talk to the nice kids quiet and kinda scary looking friend so he’s mostly by himself. his letters are sparse in that he mostly talks about different projects that he lambert and eskel get up to, like building a treehouse or vesemir getting them wooden swords that they practice fighting with in the back yard and maybe geralt writes about all the books he reads about wildlife and fauna because he loves the outdoors but something happens to jaskier and he doesn’t write geralt back for a week and he doesn’t think anything of it but a week turns to months and geralt is sad, sad that his only friend stopped writing him wonders if he said something in a letter or they were too boring or maybe jaskier just got with the program like the rest of geralts classmates and decided he wasn’t worth talking to anymore

the year before geralt starts high school vesemir decides to move the boys to his uncles ranch instead of selling it when he passes. there geralt meets roach and learns the ways of taking care of everything on the ranch and vesemir homeschools then for a year so they can get acclimated to life on the ranch and the work necessary to take care of animals. when geralt starts high school he assumes it’ll be like his last school experience and so he sorta keeps his head down but some kid in the hallway bumps into him and when he looks up it’s jaskier and jaskiers not bumping into him he’s hugging him and saying “oh my god geralt it is you it’s been so long i didn’t think i’d see you again” and geralt is confused and people are staring but jaskier doesn’t seem to care and geralt hugs him back and jaskier asks if he can come to his place after school because he has so many things to tell him and geralt agrees because vesemir had always like jaskier who had been a cheery sort of loud in a very grief filled house. so when vesemir comes to pick them all up jaskier has hugged lambert and eskel and all of the other students are completely baffled by the school’s lead band and theater nerd hugging these really tall and quiet and intimidating new kids but vesemir lets him in the car and it’s a little awkward because he remembers geralt being broken up that he stopped writing him and tells jaskier as much and jaskier is crying because he’s so sorry but his parents got really strict when the moved (they liked being in-the-know in parent circles and wanted their kid to be worth bragging about) so they signed jaskier up for piano and guitar and violin and it was so many hours of playing that his fingers hurt so bad by the end of the day he couldn’t write but his parents didn’t let up so jaskier tucked the letters away and geralt stopped writing too so he thought maybe geralt forgot about him and he’s sitting in the backseat of his friends dads car crying his eyes out and geralt wraps and arm around him and vesemir’s heart breaks for the kid and suddenly geralt has the high school experience he never thought he would because jaskier knows everyone (isn’t liked by everyone because he’s constantly first chair and lead in school plays/musicals - take that valdo marx) but now the kids that had bullied him in middle school see that he has three giant protectors and all of jaskiers friends quickly realize how absolutely soft the brothers are and sort of adopt them and the mascots of the music department. and maybe the brothers sign up for backstage help for jaskiers musicals because they’re good at constructing things like sets or strong enough to pull ropes when jaskier plays peter pan but he also talks them into going out for sports and they turn out to be amazing at wrestling and fencing or something.

and with all the dances that take place in high school jaskier of course goes to all of them and makes sure geralt and lambert and eskel go to and they have a great time because lambert and eskel are really good at dancing and geralt smiles while jaskier absolutely nails every note even as his voice gets hoarse by the end of the night (but also keeps his eye out for people spiking jaskier’s drink or girls drinks because he heard someone in the locker room say something and so he kinda becomes the protector at school dances who makes sure that people who say no still get to have a good time) but when prom rolls around geralt is starting to realize that he likes jaskier as more than just a friend and jaskier came out to him as bi like 6 months into freshman year and knows that jaskier dated like, more than half their grade in middle school so geralt thinks that jaskier won’t want them to all go as a group to prom because he’ll actually want a date so he resigns himself to just not going because he wouldn’t want to watch jaskier dancing with someone all night.

but then jaskier gets together all of the letters that geralt wrote to him in elementary school and wraps them up and leaves them on geralts desk and geralt reads through them and recognizes them and had thought jaskier joking when he said he kept them (geralt kept his of course but jaskier looses things constantly) and when geralt gets to the end of the stack of letters he sees one he doesn’t recognize because that’s not his handwriting it’s jaskier’s asking him to be his date to prom but also his boyfriend and jaskier was grateful he did this in a music room during lunch and not in the lunch room because geralt is crying but doesn’t realize it and he’s hugging jaskier saying yes of course i’ll go with you and they go to prom and jaskier looks gorgeous and geralt looks handsome and it goes great but jaskier maybe has one too many spiked fruit punches and tells geralt he loves him and geralt is blown away that this gorgeous and kind human being loves him and just kisses jaskier like an earthquake. of course he loves jaskier - more than anyone.

so jaskier gets accepted to juilliard or something for college and geralt isn’t exactly sure what he wants to do so he follows jaskier and gets a job taking care of horses while jaskier completes college and they live together and geralt helps pay for jaskiers tuition and they make it work and jaskier forms a theater company or joins one or something maybe writes a hit musical i don’t know but he’s famous and geralt travels with him to all his shows (and i wasn’t sure how to write yennifer into this) but she’s one of jaskier’s troupe who is sarcastic and geralt likes her because she’s talented and jaskier is jealous but she becomes geralts first friend that stays that isn’t jaskier and of course jaskier stops being jealous when yennifer admits to dating this cute nurse back home (tissia) and evening less jealous when geralt finally proposes (after much hounding from yen) and with jaskiers money they buy a home together and geralt takes care of animals and runs essentially an animal sanctuary while jaskier travels around performing or writing but they’re happy and geralt couldn’t have asked for more but yennifer and tissia decide they want to have a daughter and name her ciri and declare them both her uncles, if not sort of dads because she’ll really have like 4 parents given how often she stays with geralt when yen and jaskier perform shows around the world and they offer to watch he when yen and tissia have date night so they’re more like a really large extended family and yen and tissia don’t really have family on their side so when christmas rolls around and vesemir and lambert and eskel meet yen and tissia and ciri it’s a huge fucking circus but geralt and jaskier have more than enough space and geralt can’t believe how lucky he is but then neither can jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> um, so this was really just me thinking and typing. I mean, if people want to base stuff off this it'd be cool but like, this is essentially years condensed into a vague daydream I was having so like, probably not everyone's forte.


End file.
